Izumi Uchiha
Izumi Uchiha (うちはイズミ Uchiha Izumi) była kunoichi z Konohagakure i członkini klanu Uchiha. Od dzieciństwa była przyjaciółką Itachiego Uchihy i była nim zauroczona. Osobowość Izumi została opisana jako życzliwa i uważna dziewczyna dla Uchiha. Po ofierze ojca Izumi została zraniona i obwiniała się. Od tego czasu zdecydowała się żyć przykładem swojego ojca, stając się silniejszym, aby pomóc innym, takim jak jej ojciec. Z tego powodu Izumi nigdy nie wpadła w Klątwę Nienawiści, w przeciwieństwie do ogromnej większości jej klanów. Choć wydawało się, że nie ufała reszcie swojego klanu, jak Itachi i Shisui Uchiha, wciąż miała wielką pychę i wiarę w swój klan, ponieważ nie chciała uwierzyć, że Uchiha wezwałby Kuramę do spowodowania takiej śmierci i zniszczenia, która zabrała jej ojca. Jej pragnienie pomagania innym ciążyło na niej ciężko, ponieważ była głęboko zrozpaczona, że nie rozwijała się tak szybko, jak Itachi, którego używała do zmierzenia jej zdolności. Kiedy Itachi próbował przekonać ją, by porzuciła swój cel polegający na pomaganiu innym z powodu jej niewinności i słabości, była widocznie zraniona. Izumi była tak bardzo zakochana w Itachim, że zaakceptowała decyzję Itachiego, by zakończyć życie dla dobra wioski i była wdzięczna za to, że otrzymała życie, jakiego pragnęła przy sobie: starzenie się i posiadanie dzieci razem, nawet jeśli był tylko genjutsu. Wygląd right|thumb|159px|Izumi jako dziecko. Izumi miała długie brązowe włosy (w młodości kucyk) z grzywką obramowującą twarz i onyksowe oczy, z pieprzem pod prawym okiem. Nosiła koszulę z długimi rękawami i wysokim kołnierzem, z symbolem klanu Uchiha na plecach, workowatymi niebieskimi spodniami, szurikanem na prawej nodze, czerwoną opaską na lewym ramieniu i długą fioletową rękawiczką bez palców, która biegła prawie długość jej ramienia. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Sharingan Izumi. Kiedy jej ojciec zginął podczas ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konoha, obudziła Sharingana, nawet wcześniej niż Itachi. Jednak nie była w stanie poradzić sobie z nią przez długie, szybko omdlała za każdym razem, gdy aktywowała ją, ponieważ brakowało jej niezbędnych poziomów czakry. To się nie poprawiło, ponieważ wciąż zemdlała, nawet gdy zbliżała się do jej ukończenia w geninie. W anime zauważono, że miała szczególnie rozwinięte umiejętności taijutsu. Sugerowano, że Izumi była wykwalifikowana jako kunoichi do ukończenia roku wcześniej niż inni. Historia Przeszłość right|thumb|159px|Itachi ratuje Izumi. Izumi urodziła się w klanie Uchiha, ponieważ jej matka była członkiem, ale jej ojciec nie. Izumi nie była uznanym członkiem klanu, ponieważ jej matka opuściła klan poślubić jej ojca, chociaż zachowała imię Uchiha. W anime Izumi spotyka się z Itachim przed zapisaniem się do akademii, gdzie prosi go o dołączenie do niej i jej towarzyszy zabaw w grze, ale on odmawia. Kiedy inne dzieci zaczynają zastraszać Itachiego, ona go broni i nakazuje, by zostawili go w spokoju, ale Itachi przeraża łobuzów, kiedy odskakuje przed jednym z łobuzów przed wyjściem. W nocy Dziewięcioogoniasty, Izumi krzyczy o swoich rodzicach i zostaje znaleziona przez Itachiego, który ratuje ją przed zabiciem przez szczątki. Wraz z niemowlęcym Sasuke schronią się w schronie. Później dziękuje Itachiemu za uratowanie jej i pyta, czy może zatrzymać Sasuke, na co Itachi odmawia, ponieważ sprawi, że Sasuke płacze. Izumi upiera się, ale Sasuke płacze, a Itachi zabiera go z powrotem, co sprawia, że Sasuke jest szczęśliwy, ale to irytuje Izumi. W dniu Ceremonii Wejścia do Akademii Izumi szczęśliwie macha do Itachiego, a ona wraz z większością dziewcząt w Akademii obserwuje Itachiego z daleka i rozwija się w nim. Itachi nie wykazuje jednak zainteresowania uczuciami i utrzymuje wokół siebie dystans. Po tym, jak Itachi skończył wcześnie i staje się geninem, poznaje Izumi i siedzą nad jeziorem, podczas gdy ona proponuje mu trochę pierogów. Itachi początkowo odmawia, ale nie jest w stanie się oprzeć, co sprawia, że Izumi odkrywa, że bawi kogoś tak dojrzałego i wykwalifikowanego, jak Itachi ma słabość do słodyczy. Przeprasza za to, że nie dostał prezentu ukończenia szkoły, ale mówi, że to nieważne. Pyta go, czy jest coś, co by mu się spodobało, a ona prawidłowo domyśla się, że chce obudzić Sharingana, gdy wpatruje się w jej oczy, sugerując, że już się przebudziła. Tenma przybywa, by wybrać Itachiego na misję i każe im przestać flirtować, a Izumi odpowiada, że nie. Izumi następnie mówi Itachi, że wierzy, że obudzi Sharingana i będzie się za niego modliła. W powieści Izumi była świadkiem, jak jej ojciec poświęcił się, by ocalić ją i jej matkę podczas ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego, który obudził jej Sharingana. Potem Izumi i jej matka wróciły do klanu Uchiha, gdy zmuszono go do przeniesienia na obrzeża Konohy. Spotkała się z Itachim wkrótce po tym, jak zapisali się do Akademii i wpadli w niego, ale on wzruszył ramionami. Kiedy Itachi był zastraszany przez kolegów z klasy, którzy obwiniali Uchiha za atak Dziewięcioogoniastego, Izumi go obroniła i pokazała mu Sharingana i jak ją obudził. Izumi ukończyła Akademię w wieku jedenastu lat, rok wcześniej, dzięki czemu mogła spędzać więcej czasu z Itachi. Gdy byli w sklepie z herbatą, Izumi powiedziała mu, że chce zostać silnym ninja i chronić innych przed nienawiścią, ale Itachi zranił jej uczucia, krytykując ją. Podczas Upadku Klanu Uchiha Itachi przyszedł do niej, by rozpocząć masakrę wraz z Danzō Shimurą, że może tylko oszczędzić swojemu młodszemu bratu Sasuke Uchiha. Wierząc, że zakończenie jej życia po raz pierwszy stłumi jego wewnętrzne wątpliwości, najpierw zabije ją i jej matkę. Kiedy odciągnął swoją matkę, Itachi zbliżył się do Izumi i umieścił ją w niezwykle potężnym Tsukuyomi, gdzie mieszkała przez całe życie w 0.000000001 miliardowych częściach sekundy. W jej śnie stała się chuninem, wycofała się z życia shinobi, aby zostać żoną Itachiego i wychowywać swoje dzieci, i dożyła osiemdziesięciu lat, zanim umarła ze starości obok Itachiego. Ponieważ jej umysł tak odszedł od rzeczywistości, Izumi zapadł się w ramiona Itachiego, umierając. Izumi podziękowała Itachiemu za to, że dał jej życie, które chciała z nim, nawet jeśli to był sen, a Itachi podziękował jej za to, że pokochała go, gdy odeszła. W Innych Mediach Itachi Shinden: Book of Bright Light We wczesnych latach Akademii dowiedziała się, że będzie koleżankami z Itachim, gdzie się jej zauroczyła. W końcu zdobyła uznanie, gdy obroniła Itachiego przed starszymi studentami Akademii, takimi jak Tenma Izumo (jeden z przyszłych kolegów Itachi'ego), który był zazdrosny o zaawansowane umiejętności, używając swojego Sharingana. Kiedy miała jedenaście lat i niedługo ukończyła szkołę, Izumi i Itachi zatrzymali się w sklepie z herbatą, by odpocząć, gdzie były kolega z Itachim, Shinko Inari, był teraz kelnerką. Tutaj Itachi zakwestionował ją w swoim pragnieniu wzmocnienia. Wyjaśnia, że jej pragnienie, by stać się silniejszym, aby pomóc innym, jest inspirowane przez ofiarę jej ojca, ale naleganie Itachiego, by porzuciła jej postanowienie, sprawiło, że płakała, a ona odeszła. W końcu Izumi i Itachi byli postrzegani jako "para" przez wielu swoich rówieśników. Itachi Shinden: Book of Dark Night Podczas Upadku Klanu Uchiha była pierwszą ofiarą Itachiego, zabijaną w pokojowy sposób. Ciekawostki * "Izumi" (泉) oznacza "fontanna". * W anime, śmierć Izumi zostaje zamieniona na zabicie przez Obito Uchiha, gdy konfrontuje się z nim poza Kwaterą Główną Policji Konohy. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Martwi